Star Cross
by Pink-Butterfly10
Summary: Tohru has changed and Kyo is determined to find out. But will she let Kyo in or will she lose everything?


Star Cross

Summary:

Tohru has changed and Kyo is determined to find out. But will she let Kyo in or will she lose everything?

There was something wrong. She wasn't alright. No matter how many times they asked her she would smile and pretend everything was ok but he knew better. He could tell by the look in her brown eyes. There was pain and sadness that constantly lingered. She stopped smiling to herself. She stopped singing and humming randomly around the house. And when she came home she would do her chores and then lock herself in her room. Kyo swore she had lost weight from not eating. Things were different even with the broken curse, things seemed dark. The spark in her eyes was gone. Tohru was slipping from him and it truly bothered him.

Kyo watched as she cooked. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes followed her every movement. He noticed that she seemed serious and deep in thought. Her eyes were blank and she didn't hum like she used to. The change in her had been gradual and it scared Kyo. This wasn't her. This wasn't his Tohru. His Tohru always smiled and hummed and was always silly. She always had excitement in her eyes. He missed her.

Sick of watching her like this, Kyo walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his head on her shoulder and lightly nudged her neck to get her attention. She didn't jump. She wasn't surprised or startled. It wasn't her.

"You need any help?" Kyo asked in hopes that she would say yes and go back to being her old self. That it had all been a dream and she was herself again. Tohru just shook her head. Kyo sighed and pulled her tighter against him.

"Talk to me. What's wrong? You know, you can tell me everything. So please, Tohru, talk to me." Now he was begging. He would beg forever if it got her to talk.

"There's nothing wrong." The usual answer.

"I'm just worried about you. We all are. Just remember that I'm always here and… remember the promise we maybe at the lake and in front of Kyoko." With that he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left the kitchen. He had been doing that lately. He would show her affection in hopes if would get her back to her old self. He still hadn't gotten the nerve to ask her to be his but he still like to be affectionate toward her. But it was only her.

Kyo sat at the table with Yuki and Shigure. They sat there and said nothing. They sat there until Tohru walked into the room and set dinner on the table.

"Dinner's ready." Tohru stated and turned to walk upstairs. This wasn't his Tohru.

Later that night…

She couldn't sleep. It wasn't that she was tossing and turning. No, it was that she was lying on her side crying. She had hoped that she would sleep tonight. That the pain in her chest would subside enough but there was no such luck. She wanted to be held and to sleep next to someone where she knew she was safe. She wanted him to tell her it was alright and for him to wipe away her tears. She wanted Kyo.

Tohru carefully slid open Kyo's bedroom door. The room was silent except for his light breathing and the soft padding of her feet. She climbed in beside him and relished his warmth. She just needed to be near him. She would make it through the night. At least she hoped.

Kyo felt someone else beside him so he rolled over. What he saw surprised him. Tohru was in his bed and she was just lying there. This wasn't her.

"Tohru?" His voice came out a soft whisper. She slowly turned her head toward him. The look in her eyes was not her. They were blank and pained. This wasn't Tohru. But he wanted it to be her so much.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. But I couldn't sleep and I just… I just wanted to be with you tonight." Tohru apologized. That was the most she had said to him in weeks and it shocked him. He knew she had been crying because he could hear her voice crack. He could also see tears streaming down her cheeks. He silently reached over and wiped away her tears. She let out a light gasp at his actions.

"You don't have to apologize. Just tell me what's wrong." Kyo told her. She shook her head no. She wasn't going to tell him. They just sat in silence for about ten minutes.

"Kyo?" Tohru's small voice broke the silence.

"Yes?" He answered back.

"Will you do me a favor? Will you hold me?" She was almost afraid to ask. Tohru was never one to ask for anything especially for herself but she needed this. She needed him. Kyo wrapped her in his arms without hesitation. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and one around her waist. Kyo held her to his chest and listened to her cries. Her small body shook with each sob. This wasn't his Tohru.

"I'll tell you. One day I will. But for right now I can't but I'll be fine so don't worry. I'll be alright as long as you don't leave me." Tohru managed to choke out.

"I won't leave. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." Kyo pulled her tighter to his chest. Tohru cried silently while listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. It calmed her and lulled her to sleep gently. She could lay in his arms forever. That's what she wanted.

"I want you. I want us to be together forever and I want to lie in your arms forever, too. That's what I want, Kyo." Tohru said. It was only the second time in her life that she said what she wanted. It felt good. Kyo was overjoyed at this. She wanted him.

"Then I'm yours. I'm your best friend, your brother, your boyfriend, your protector; I'm whatever you want me to be. And only you have to do is say the world and I'm there. I'm always come run, no matter what. Because I almost lost you once I'm not losing you again." Kyo turned slightly so she was lying on his chest.

"I love you." Those words left her mouth. She loved him. She loved him back and she was his girl. He would protect her and love her. He would show her affection and hurt anyone who hurt her. But even as she fell asleep and he kissed her forehead goodnight he knew she wasn't his. This wasn't his Tohru but still he said, "I love you too."

Next Day….

The next morning she felt the same. She felt like she was being crushed. Like her body was trying to destroy itself. She felt as if the pain of it would never disappear. That what happened would forever haunt her. There was no running from it. There was no escape. She couldn't run her whole life but at least for now Kyo didn't have to know. It would only hurt him. She would only break his heart. So why was she waking up in his arms willing to take that risk? Because she loved him.

Tohru rolled over as the sunlight hit her eyes. She immediately shut them again and snuggled into Kyo's chest. He was so warm and the feeling of his bare chest was amazing. He was toned and muscular. His martial arts training did him good. Tohru moaned at the thought of having to get up and go to school but she had to. She laid there on his chest and just listened. She was waiting for something but she didn't know how. Suddenly she felt Kyo stir beneath her.

"Good morning, handsome." Why was she so bold all of a sudden? Tohru assumed it was part of her mask. She had to let him think that she was fine and the pain didn't exist. Even though it was way out of character she decided it was better than nothing.

"Mmm, good morning, cutie." He chuckled back at her. Kyo yawned and stretched out his long limbs. When he was done stretching he sighed and settled back in bed. Kyo positioned himself so Tohru was curled up on his chest and his hand rested on her hip.

"How'd you sleep?" Kyo asked. Tohru stretched herself out into a more comfortable position. She tapped her foot against his leg. Kyo smiled at her softly. This was the first time she had been affectionate toward him in a while even as just a friend. Kyo took his hand from her hip and drifted it across her back letting his finger trace her spine. Tohru crawled up his chest and looked at him. She just studied him.

"What? Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. I love you." With that she softly pressed her lips to his. Kyo's eyes widened in shock but kissed her back none the less. Her lips were softer than he imagined. Unfortunately, Tohru pulled away too soon. Afterward she looked at him before giving him a light peck.

"I'm going to go get ready for school."

"Ok." Kyo kissed her again and she humped out of bed. The smile fell from Kyo's face. Something was wrong. She was hiding something behind her mask. Hopefully he could crack it before things got worse. She wasn't herself. Now he was sure that she wasn't his Tohru but he was damned determined to get her back.

In the bathroom Tohru let her façade go. She leaned against the door shaking. Her breathing was ragged. The uniform and towel she had in her hand slipped and fell to the floor but she didn't care. Now that she was out of Kyo's presence the pain was coming back. The shame of what happened. The fact that she was broken was returning.

Kyo lay in bed for a minute before he decided to get up. He threw on his uniform forgetting his tie and leaving his shirt open exposing the black shirt underneath. He knew Tohru was faking this morning. She did every day so he didn't expect today to be any different. When he headed downstairs he saw Yuki sitting at the table watching the News. Kyo sat beside him and tried to pay attention to the screen but his thoughts kept wandering to Tohru. It was obvious that she was getting worse. He hadn't seen her eat in days and he knew she wasn't sleeping well. She always looked tired and she wasn't so enthusiastic about anything anymore. It was as if she lost interest in life.

"How is she?" Yuki's voice brought Kyo out of his thoughts. He turned to Yuki who had his head forward but his eyes were cast downward.

"Worse. It's getting worse but we have to keep trying." Kyo sighed.

"She loves you. I hope you know that."

"Yea I do. She told me last night." Yuki's eyes got wide but they slowly closed. It wasn't that he was jealous. It was the fact that he looked at Tohru like a mother and how would any son react to his mother loving a man. Yuki was happy for them he was just hesitant in letting his 'mother' go. He was protective over his best friend.

"I'm happy for you both, truly I am, but if you hurt her I will kill you."

"I know and I promise I'll try my best to be with her. I know what she means too you and the others, so I wouldn't take it from you or them." With everything said both boys turned their attention back to the screen and remained silent.

Tohru stared at herself in the mirror and looked herself over. She had washed her hair and washed and shaved her legs until they were silky smooth. She left her hair down and natural even though Hanajima would probably curl it later. When she looked over her uniform she noticed how short her skirt was. Had it always been this short?

'I'll just ask the boys I guess. Or maybe that's not a good idea. They might think I'm a slut! Oh no.' Tohru screamed inside her head. She shrugged it off and left the bathroom. In the living room the boys were watching TV.

"Good morning." Her voice came out a whisper. Both boys smiled at her and said their greetings.

"Good morning, Tohru." Yuki greeted with a small wave and smile.

"Morning baby." Kyo gave a two finger salute and smiled kindly at her. The pain returned only stronger. When she know that she was killing him. If he ever found out it would only break his heart. He was so happy and she didn't deserve him. As she made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast she was vaguely aware of her surroundings for the pain was blinding. Lost in her thoughts she was scared by a hand on her shoulder and let out a small scream.

"Tohru I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" Shigure whined like a small child rather than an adult. Shigure was always one to be like that and yet he was considered the adult of the house. That so wasn't true. Tohru spun around and faced the whiny adult.

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." Her voice came blank and void of emotion. It was a western style breakfast but it was simple and easy to cook. Shigure looked at her funny and slowly backed out of the kitchen. The new Tohru scared him and he could never imagine her to ever be scary.

After breakfast Kyo was walking to school. He was walking beside Tohru. He was walking on her left and Yuki on her right with her in the middle. Kyo has insisted that he walk closer to the street. Kyo was currently holding Tohru's hand while the other was shoved into his pocket. His eyes wandered to Tohru and he looked her up and down. He noticed how her legs looked extra long, her hips got wider, her waist was smaller, her chest had developed and her shoulders were slim. Her long brown hair swayed gently in the breeze. This morning she hadn't eaten breakfast and was very quiet. She hadn't kissed him all day and looked deep in concentration.

When they arrived at school everyone immediately started to point and whisper. This confused Kyo needless to say. He and Yuki glanced at each other and then at the girl between them. She had tensed and stiffened. Her eyes very blank and unsurprised as if she knew this was coming. She simply let go of Kyo's hand and walked forward to their classroom. Yuki and Kyo looked at the other with a look of pure confusion. They noticed that her walk seemed dead. There was no bounce to it. Her hips didn't sway with vigor and her shoulders sagged slightly.

This Tohru was dead. She wasn't alive. She had no emotion and no life. It was as if she was a heartless being that breathed. She had no enthusiasm and no love. She was broken and ragged. This was not the Tohru who stole his heart. This was not the girl he fell in love with or that had his heart. The one that he wanted, but this girl was not his Tohru. He didn't know who this creature was. She was nothing but a stranger. A stranger, who walked among them and refused to search for her soul or a shell, a former life and one that, was long forgotten. She was nothing but a whisper on the wind and was slipping farther from Kyo each day.

"Hey, where's Tohru and how is she?" Uo asked. Yuki answer the two girls questions by tell them what Kyo told him that morning. And as Kyo lean to Yuki explain how his girl was something snap inside him. "Damnit, I had it!" he yelled before turning to leaving the school grounds.

"Where you to going, orange-top!"

"Where do you think, I'm going to her Grandfather's house to see if he knows something. So got still here and watch out for her while I'm gone… I'll be back by lunch time, until then I'm leaving her to you guys. I'll be back, okay."

"But what we going to tell Tohru." Yuki yelled.

"You guys can think of something, bye."


End file.
